In several lighting assemblies luminescent materials are used to convert a portion of the light emitted by a light emitter towards light of another color to obtain a light emission of a specific color. The luminescent layer is also facing the ambient and, thus, visible to people looking towards the lighting assembly. Especially when the light emitter is not emitting light, the luminescent layer has a colored appearance. Ambient light falls on the luminescent layer and a portion of this ambient light is absorbed and converted to the another color and the light of the another color is emitted back to the ambient. Thus, the combination of the reflected and the emitted light has a color and it seems to a viewer that the luminescent layer has a certain color. Often it is undesired to have such a color appearance because lighting assemblies must be integrated in a specific environment, such as in a luminaire, and must have in such environments a neutral appearance.
Published patent application US2012/0001204 relates to a color adjustment arrangement which reduces the color appearance of a lighting assembly. The color adjustment arrangement comprises an additional luminescent layer which comprises luminescent material that converts absorbed light towards light of a complementary color. The light of the complementary color partly neutralizes the light emitted by the (original) luminescent layer thereby obtaining a less colorful lighting assembly.
In the color adjustment arrangement of the cited document additional luminescent materials are used in an additional layer. Many luminescent materials are relatively expensive. Further, the light emission of the light assembly, in use, is also influenced by the additional luminescent layer and as such the light emission also comprises the complementary color. Such additional colors in the light emission of the lighting assembly are often undesired.